Cuidando al enemigo
by candygirl-chan
Summary: Akasuna no Sasori es capturado por los ninjas de la Hoja y deberá estar bajo estricta vigilancia por una kunoichi médico. SasoxSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Hola a todos, bueno esta es otra idea que tengo para esta pareja, espero que les sea de su agrado.

* * *

"**Cuidando al enemigo"**

Capítulo 1

Como toda misión que tiene el grupo de ninja más peligroso, Akatsuki, su deber era ir a buscar los jinchuurikis, que para suerte de ellos solo quedaban pocos, cuando se estaban listando y buscando las herramientas ninjas, el primer grupo al cual le habían asignado para ir en su búsqueda eran, Deidara y Sasori.

El líder fue quien organizó a los sujetos que irían por cada jinchuuriki, el salió por último junto a su pareja de equipo Konan. Podría decirse que ningún miembro de la organización más temible en aquel momento se atrevía a desobedecer las ordenes de Pein, ya que el fue quien fundó a los miembros.

Además todos lo respetaban por ser el más fuerte, por sobre todas las cosas no tenía comparación la fuerza de Pein, a pesar de que ellos nunca pudieron saber con exactitud su poder y su extrema habilidad como ninja de la Lluvia, ya que el hacía sus misiones solo con Konan.

Los miembros del equipo no iban a contradecir su liderazgo, era algo que habían aceptado cuando se incluyeron en Akatsuki. Solo que a veces tenían sus peleas, mínimas pero se hacían presentes, como en cualquier sitio donde hubiera un capitán al mando, pero al final siempre llegaban a un acuerdo justo.

Los miembros de Akatsuki tienen una forma de vestir similar entre los miembros, suelen llevar una larga capa de color negro decorada con nubes de color rojo, su interior tiene el color rojo y también posee el cuello un poco largo para poder cubrirles el rostro y no ser identificados.

Todos los miembros utilizan esmalte de uñas de color morado y verde en las uñas de las manos y de los pies, y pueden utilizar un sombrero de paja, el cual sirve para moverse entre la multitud sin ser notados, o cuando el tiempo climático requiere su uso.

La misión era muy sencilla para ellos, tanto el joven de cabellos dorados, como el joven Akasuna, debían ir por un joven que se hacía llamar Naruto Uzumaki. Según el líder y la información que le había dado el mayor de los Uchihas, ese muchacho se encontraba en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Cuando iban rumbo a Konoha, uno de los Akatsukis se detiene.

-¿Que ocurre Sasori-sama?- dijo el joven de cabellos dorados.

-A partir de ahora debemos ser precavidos, Deidara.

-Sí, tiene razón, hum.

Deidara, le tenía bastante respeto a Sasori, debido a que el era su maestro. Tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio, eran los más jóvenes de la organización, los dos tenían veinte años aproximadamente (Sasori en este fic tiene el cuerpo de humano, y no estaba dentro de su marioneta como en la serie, tenía que aclarar ese punto de vista, para que no haya confusión más adelante).

Los jóvenes ninjas ya se encontraban cerca de un bosque y era hora de que pararan a descansar, ya que llegarían de noche, aunque era una misión un poco peligrosa, ellos no lo veían desde ese punto de vista, ya que al ser considerados miembros de akatsuki, muchos les tenían miedo.

De seguro podrían atrapar a Uzumaki Naruto, el joven que posee al Kyuubi, sin ningún problema.

El pelirrojo se sacó su sombrero en aquel momento y mojó con agua del río su cabeza, ya que habían caminado bastante, su compañero hizo lo mismo, una vez que planearon bien su estrategia de cómo iban a buscarlo, se levantaron del pasto y con chakra suficiente se dirigieron a la aldea.

Konoha seguramente tendría mucha protección, pero eso no sería nada de que preocuparse, según Deidara, el cual antes de entrar a la aldea, había creado su ave de arcilla y volado por el territorio pudo divisar a unos cuantos ninjas que vigilaban, se había encargado de ellos, con su simple técnica "explosiva".

Así que ahora los dos ya estaban en Konoha, algunos de los ninjas estaban en misión, eso también pudo verlo Deidara, además por algo eran considerados como la organización más peligrosa.

No tenían porque temerle al enemigo, sino todo lo contrario.

Antes de localizar su objetivo, los miembros de esta organización pensaron las palabras que les dijo Pein, antes de marcharse.

"_Espero que vuelvan con el jinchuuriki, de otra manera ni se les ocurra volver…"_

-Sasori-sama, el líder fue muy estricto con lo que nos dijo.

-No habrá ningún problema en obtener al jinchuuriki, según Itachi… es un joven que tiene poca paciencia y su cabello es de color rubio, ahora vamos nos.

-Claro, hum.

Los dos jóvenes Akatsukis se comenzaron a movilizar sigilosamente, ahora el sitio en donde se hallaban ya había anochecido, lo cual era ideal para provocar una buena batalla.

Deidara creó un jutsu poderoso, mediante su arcilla explosiva, su técnica favorita. Con ella empezó a destrozar la aldea, y aparecieron unos minutos después ninjas de bajo rango, así que sin ningún problema pudieron con ellos.

Se iban infiltrando cada vez a la aldea, esta vez era turno del joven Akasuna de la Arena Roja, el se iba a ocupar de capturar al jinchuuriki porque Deidara podría llamar demasiado la atención, además no quería que le hiciera esperar mucho, el iría de una vez por todas y atraparía rápidamente al Kyuubi.

En aquel momento podía divisarse una figura de un joven de cabellos rubios, sin duda era el, el Kyuubi, una sonrisa salió del rostro del joven marionetista, al parecer estaba solo el, era justo lo que necesitaba, ya que a ese chico le faltaba perfeccionarse en mejorar sus técnicas ninjas, pero aún así, realmente quería que pusiera resistencia, ya que así valdría la pena capturarlo.

El ninja hiperactivo nuevamente se lanzó con mucha rapidez a el, mientras el Akatsuki utilizó su marioneta más poderosa, el cual estaba lleno de trampas venenosas, y fue así como ambos empezaron a pelear, pero unos minutos después podía notarse que el ambiente seguía igual, ambos se miraban con odio, por las heridas provocadas mutuamente.

El marionetista estaba sumamente sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que aquel chico tuviera tanto poder?, no lo entendía, a pesar de seguir atacándole, el rubio volvía a ponerse de pie.

Una y otra vez… ¿acaso no se cansaba nunca?

Sasori al tener el cuerpo aún de humano, se sentía frustrado, pero en cuando pudiera convertirse en una marioneta humana, todo cambiaría, pero ahora tenía que seguir concentrado en la batalla.

Naruto por su parte, había dado lo mejor que tenía y al parecer había funcionado, el ninja hiperactivo en realidad no había venido solo, sino que tenía refuerzos, sus amigos aún no salían estaban esperando el momento justo para atacar al Akatsuki.

Deidara no había ido, ya que su maestro le había dicho que no interrumpiera, además sabía que si el pelirrojo le decía algo por el estilo, realmente debía obedecerle. Y también le había hecho caso a su maestro, debido a que el al utilizar bastante chakra para acabar con los enemigos de la zona, ahora contaba con poca arcilla.

No estaba a gusto, ya que el tenía las esperanzas de poder capturar al jinchuuriki por su propia cuenta, pero no tuvo más opción.

Mientras tanto en la batalla llevada acabo por el joven Akasuna y Naruto, ambos estaban exhaustos, habían utilizado sus mejores técnicas, pero en uno de los ataques, el rubio lo termina recibiendo, aunque justo en ese momento aparecieron sus amigos.

Le habían salvado la vida, sino aquel ataque hubiera acabado con su vida, o podría haberlo dejado bastante herido.

Por otra parte el Akatsuki, comenzó a pelear con aquellos jóvenes, aunque no lograban lastimarlo, se lo dificultaban, ya que al ser tres contra uno, era más complicado poder atrapar al Kyuubi.

Luego al notar cierto cansancio en el pelirrojo, los tres jóvenes ninjas lo habían conseguido, lo hirieron con un jutsu poderoso, y al impactarlo contra su cuerpo, el marionetista cayó al piso, quedando inconciente.

Luego los jóvenes se acercaron al Akatsuki y lo observaron, en aquel momento decidieron acabar con su vida, cuando uno de los ninjas del grupo detuvo el ataque, y optó por la opción de mandarlo a prisión y que la Hokage decidiera.

Según lo que habían acordado con la Hokage, lo capturarían al joven Akatsuki, ya que de esta forma podrían obtener información sobre aquellos peligrosos asesinos, aunque no lo harían hablar tan fácilmente, eso estaba claro, pero sino hablaría, los ninjas de Konoha, encontrarían la forma de hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, un joven pelirrojo se hallaba en un cuarto vigilado por ninjas anbu, todavía seguía inconciente. Por otro lado una chica de cabello pelirosa venía a mucha prisa a la oficina de su maestra Tsunade.

-Me mandó a llamar Tsunade sama.

-Sakura, espero que comprendas que esto que te voy a pedir es de suma importancia- decía a la vez que ponía sus dos brazos extendidos sobre el escritorio.

-Y dígame ¿qué es?

-Quiero que vigiles a un joven… el ahora esta en la prisión de Konoha.

-Bien, pero de quien se trata, podría ser más clara Tsunade sama- exigió la pelirosada.

-Sakura, tienes que vigilar al muchacho de Akatsuki.

-Entiendo- luego de asimilar la situación -¡Que!

-Sabía que lo tomarías así, pero entiende… en la Aldea debido a las misiones enviadas hace unos días, no hay mucha gente disponible… además los que están, no tienen un alto nivel.

-Ya veo… entonces haré lo mejor que pueda- dijo aunque no estaba del todo convencida de lo que decía.

* * *

Que opinan sobre la idea que se me ocurrió para el fic, si les gustó me dejan reviews. ¡Saludos! A los que leyeron este cap.

Candygirl-chan.


	2. Nuestro primer encuentro

"**Cuidando al enemigo"**

**Capítulo 2:**** Nuestro primer encuentro**

La noche se hacía presente en el sitio donde un joven muchacho se hallaba recostado, al parecer lo iban a tener encerrado por mucho tiempo, quien sabía hasta cuando, pero lo que le resultó imposible de creer, era… ¿Cómo fue tan ingenuo para caer allí?

Este territorio ya no era suyo, sino que ahora estaba en la Aldea enemiga, junto a aquellos ninjas mediocres que tanto el odiaba, debido a que todos se apoyaban mutuamente, algo que en Akatsuki nunca pasaba, era como si te morías nadie te defendería o vengaría, además si el no regresaba a la organización, lo daban por muerto y punto, es decir, ellos nunca se preocupaban por el malestar de sus compañeros sino que tenían un propósito, hallar a los jinchuurikis.

Mientra el joven Akasuna se hallaba recostado en una de las camas que había allí, aunque no era muy confortable debido a que era como una especie de prisión donde se encontraba; una jovencita de unos diecisiete años se fue acercando a aquel cuarto, al notar que el muchacho parecía dormido, lo miró un rato, pero aún su rostro no lo veía con claridad debido a que ya era de noche, y había escasa luz en ese sitio.

No pensó en entrar, ya que no sabía si el se hacía el dormido y entonces esperaría el momento adecuado para atacarla, era uno de los jóvenes asesinos más buscados en su aldea y no sería tan tonta para caer en una trampa de aquella índole.

Por otro lado, tampoco podía dejar de reprimir su curiosidad de saber porque aquel joven pertenece a un grupo de asesinos, siendo tan joven en edad. Eso era algo que carcomía su pensamiento, pero no significaba que debía preguntárselo, de ninguna manera.

Trató de pensar alguna forma de cómo ella podría sacarle información, sin que el lo notara, tal vez podría intentar ser su amiga, pero aquello no era algo muy convincente, pero de todas formas debía intentarlo, total no perdía nada haciéndolo.

Cuando se dispuso a marcharse ya que aún no podía pensar con claridad, además no sabía como acercarse a el, escuchó una voz que la dejó petrificada, en cierta forma, ya que después de oírlo no podía articular palabra alguna de sus labios y tampoco podía voltear a verlo.

-¿Cuánto más pensabas observarme?

-…

-¿Acaso pensaste que no me di cuenta de tu propósito?

En aquel momento cayó en cuenta que el muchacho aún le seguía hablando y ella debía actuar rápido si no quería echar a perder todo.

-Ya sabía que no estabas durmiendo… pero a pesar de eso… me preguntaba si querías comer algo, ya que has estado…

-No quiero nada de ti, además no es de tu interés lo que me apetezca- dijo el joven pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella, aunque aún los separan las rejas.

Tenía toda la razón en sus palabras, además como había sido tan tonta en decirle aquello, porque rayos se preocupaba por un muchacho que encima de todo era un asesino, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta, es que al parecer tenía que pensar algo rápido y lo único que salió de su boca fue mostrar preocupación por el.

_Vamos Sakura… piensa alguna manera de caerle bien, de esa forma podré averiguar algo sobre lo que planea y se lo podré decir a Tsunade-Sama._

-Bien, supongamos que tú tienes razón en lo que dijiste, no te servirá de nada que te pongas en contra de mí, sabes porque… -inquirió la pelirosa acercándose al muchacho.

-No se que estas tramando ninja de Konoha, pero te aseguro…

-No seas tan formal conmigo solo dime Sakura, creo que deberías confiar un poco más en mí, joven Akasuna- dijo la pelirosa expectante a las palabras del Akatsuki.

-Me parece que no tengo ningún motivo para confiar en tus palabras, ¿o me equivoco?

La verdad era que el muchacho de Akatsuki, tenía toda la razón del mundo para desconfiar de ella.

_Maldición, creo que lo eché todo a perder, porque no pude ser más lista, ahora no podré sacarle la información necesaria._

-Bien, como digas, pero… me han mandado para que te vigilara, así que deberás irte acostumbrando a mí- dijo mientras le dio la espalda, ya que se sentía un poco frustrada porque había fallado en su intento de acercarse a el.

Fue de esta manera como ambos se habían quedado en un silencio repentino, el cual no significó más que una muestra de confusión en ambos.

Ninguno de los dos, sabía exactamente porque se habían hablado, tal vez la idea de que el joven pelirrojo estuviera encerrado en aquel lugar oscuro, hizo que de alguna forma si entablaba palabras con aquella chica podría salirse con la suya, e irse de aquel sitio que lo estaba amargando por completo, ya que lo hacía ver como indefenso. Aunque no quería admitirlo del todo, ya no se hallaba seguro, porque allí habitaban mucho ninjas enemigos, todo en su contra estaban saliendo las cosas.

Tal vez debería replantearse las ideas una vez más, pero hoy no era el momento para pensar, sino más bien para descansar, ya que no sabría cuando podría salir de aquella prisión en la cual lo tenían.

La pelirosa por su parte, tenía entendido que le había dirigido la palabra, para intentar caerle bien, aunque después de todo no había salido como lo esperaba, seguramente para el siguiente día pensaría mejor su estrategia ya que sino el prisionero podría sospechar de lo que tramaba.

De esta manera los dos jóvenes habían quedado sumidos en sus pensamientos mientras la pelirosa se alejaba cada vez más del sitio donde se hallaba hace un par de minutos, luego decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dormir, ya que había sido mucha presión por esa noche para ella.

Al día siguiente, la luz radiaba en la ventana de la pelirosa y ella aún no daba muestras de querer levantarse, además cuando abrió apenas sus ojos, pensó en que ahora su prioridad sería estar cerca de ese muchacho, ya que así se lo había dicho a Tsunade y no podía desobedecerla.

Además sus amigos todavía no se encontraban en la Aldea de la Hoja, debido a que estaban en unas misiones, que por cierto ella protestó cuando no quisieron asignarle ninguna, igualmente estarían de vuelta, como a más tardar pasado mañana, luego de tanto pensar, lo cual no la motivó mucho, ya que ahora del hospital de Konoha debía ir a ver a aquel sujeto que no le agradaba para nada.

Cuando se levantó, fue a la ducha para asearse, luego se preparó el desayuno, algo habitual en ella, recordó bien lo que debía realizar en el hospital a sus pacientes, ya que era muy eficiente en su trabajo, y no quería que le salieran mal las cosas que hacía.

La tarde había pasado con tranquilidad, pero al recordar la hora, inevitablemente se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, porque debía ir nuevamente a la prisión para hablar con ese joven de nuevo, aunque aquello no le gustaba, debía aceptarlo, además esta vez se había prometido cumplir con su propósito, el cual era sacarle los datos necesarios, para poder informárselo a su maestra.

Si para ello debía acercarse al muchacho, para ganar su confianza y amistad, lo haría, no importaba como pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

En una de las celdas se hallaba mientras tanto un joven bastante molesto, pues aún no conseguía salir de este sitio, pero también pensó que los ninjas de Konoha debían estar tramando algo en su contra, porque sino ya hubieran acabado con su vida, de seguro… lo que ellos querían era que le mencionara sobre la organización a la cual el pertenecía.

Pero no se daría el lujo de contárselos, de ninguna manera les informaría sobre aquel propósito, cuando el joven de cabellos rojos aún se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos en como lograría escapar sin que los ninjas de esta aldea se enteraran, se vislumbró la figura de una jovencita que traía entre sus manos una bandeja con algo de comida.

El pelirrojo al notar aquello, frunció el seño, estaba un poco asombrado acaso esa muchacha lo iba a tratar bien, pensó que de todas formas debería ser cauteloso, pues no podía confiar en ella así como así.

-Buenos días- dijo la joven kunoichi mientras se acercaba a la celda del Akatsuki.

Ella pudo notar que el no daba muestras de querer entablar palabra alguna con ella, su intención era poder conocerlo un poco y que le cayera bien, aunque todo lo hacía con un objetivo, luego pensó y de seguro que el no le hacía caso porque era más que obvio que la repentina solidaridad de un ninja enemigo hacia el era algo extraño.

Como pudo ser tan tonta, en no darse cuenta antes, no por nada era un Akatsuki, no podría sacarle ninguna palabra de esta manera, entonces debería cambiar su forma de acercamiento al muchacho.

-Oye, sino quieres hablarme esta bien, solo te he traído algo para que comas, ya que ayer…

-Ya te dije que no quiero nada de ustedes, solo déjame ir y prometo no hacerles daño- dijo el pelirrojo encarándola a la pelirosa.

-Y piensas que es así de simple- inquirió la pelirosada.

"_Creo que por lo menos ahora si estamos entablando una conversación, debo intentar ganar su confianza, es una promesa que le hice a mi maestra"_

-Sí, esta claro que tu y los demás están esperando a que les diga sobre algo, sino ya me hubieran acabado, no soy tan ingenuo.

-No es verdad, nosotros solo…

-Que vas a decir ahora, las mismas mentiras que dicen todos, porque no me dices de una vez por todas lo que pretenden.

-Porque no nos dirías nada, además yo no soy como los "demás ninjas" que tu mencionas- dijo la pelirosa entrando a la celda y depositando la bandeja, para luego colocar sus brazos a un costado de su cintura.

El pelirrojo al ver como se encontraba la chica pareció notar que estaba un poco ¿enojada? por lo que había dicho. Le pareció gracioso el hecho de que ella se tomara las cosas demasiado serias.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… es solo que…

-¿Qué? Dilo, vamos… porque me miras de esa manera.

-Es que eres muy arriesgada para entrar aquí tu sola- dijo el muchacho a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

La kunoichi por su parte trataba de no mirarlo debido a que se sentía indefensa frente a el, nunca le había pasado el hecho de sentirse así frente a alguien, porque habría de cambiar ahora.

Sin más que decir los dos se observaron, pero la kunoichi no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, al parecer el hecho de que ese joven la mirara provocaba efectos en ella, que por cierto no eran muy reconfortantes.

Intentó salir de ese sitio donde ella misma se metió sin que la llamaran, pero al parecer no podía hacerlo, porque la figura del joven no se encontraba más frente a ella.

Se sentía confundida, que estaba pasando, solo una idea pasó por su mente, si es que podía formular tal respuesta en la condición en que se hallaba. Pero su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera distinta a la de hace un rato, esto era debido a que aquel joven se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

Ambos estaban a escasos centímetros, la pelirosa podía sentir el aliento del pelirrojo en su cuello, era tan embriagador tenerlo tan cerca, que ya se había olvidado por completo de su "propósito".

El cuerpo de la pelirosa no se movía, no sabía si era por miedo o porque estaba sintiendo otros sentimientos frente a ese chico, no quiso pensar en lo último… de seguro estaba alucinando para pensar en ello.

Nuevamente trató de alejarse de el, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y la había atrapado entre su cuerpo y el de la celda en que se hallaban, ambos rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

Los brazos de el se hallaban al costado del cuerpo de la pelirosa, impidiendo la salida de la chica.

¿Por qué el corazón de la pelirosa volvía a latir con una velocidad inexplicable? Solo había una respuesta y esperaba estar equivocada por el bien de ella.

Dejó de pensar cuando el joven pronunció unas cortas palabras que la dejaron sin respiración, si es que aún la tenía.

-No conseguirás ninguna información de mí- dijo el en un susurro.

Dicho esto último, el pelirrojo la soltó y se alejó de la kunoichi. Por otra parte la pelirosa se sentía confundida, ¿qué había ocurrido?, no lo pensó más y tomó rumbo hacia afuera de la prisión, su cuerpo esta vez si le respondía.

No podía entender como llegó a pasar lo de hace unos minutos atrás con aquel Akatsuki, ese acercamiento… había logrado paralizarla, además se sintió extraña cuando lo tuvo cerca, que estaba pasando con ella, no lo sabía… pero de lo único que sí estaba segura, era de que aquello no volvería a ocurrir.

* * *

Bueno este cap termina acá, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y a los que leen también, prometo esforzarme en el fic, para hacerlo de su agrado, intentaré de a poco ir subiendo los caps. Como les había mencionado en otro de mis fics, ahora no podré actualizar tan rápido debido a los estudios, mil disculpas si me tardo, pero les prometo que no voy a abandonar el fic =)

**Youweon: **muchas gracias por tu review, y desde ya si, lo seguiré el fic, no se si podré actualizar rápido, pero prometo no dejar de lado la historia.

**Shuly: **¡hola amiga! Bueno la verdad que a mi también me parece curioso la trama que le di para este fic, pero suena interesante me parece, eso si… espero no defraudarte con la historia, y no te preocupes que no soy de dejar fics abandonados.

**Laura7Sakura: **te agradezco por tu review, y claro que voy a seguir con el fic, me has dado ánimos para que la continúe, jeje.

**SakUra-UchIha-UzuMakI****: **gracias por tu mensaje, y espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado.

**Marsak: **hola tanto tiempo, jeje. Bueno mil disculpas por el retrazo pero he estado con los estudios y me consume un poco, espero poder actualizar los otros fics en cuando pueda.

**Uchihabrun: **hola, ¿como andas? Espero que te haya gustado este cap, se me hizo difícil actualizarlo, pero aquí estoy, jaja, no te preocupes que no voy abandonar ninguno de los fics que estoy haciendo. Tal vez me tarde un poco más de lo esperado.

**Anita-asakura: **te agradezco el review que me dejaste, y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. En cuando pueda iré subiendo el cap de este y de los otros fics que llevo haciendo.

Nos vemos en los demás fics, espero no retrazarme mucho, ya que no me gusta hacerlos esperar tanto, saludos a todos los que me leen y dejan review.


	3. Pasando la noche contigo

**"Cuidando al enemigo"**

**Capítulo 3****: Pasando la noche contigo**

Debía planear algo pronto, antes de que se complique su situación si es que ellos iban a tenerlo ahí por un tiempo y no decidían acabar con él.

De pronto sintió como el cuerpo le fallaba y no logró entender el porqué le pasaba esto. Aunque al observar la bandeja con comida no se reprimió más y avanzó hacia ella, no se pudo odiar más así mismo por probar bocado de lo que aquella chica sea lo que sea le hubiera preparado, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que no estuviera envenenada.

Ya estaba atardeciendo así que la pelirrosa aún pensando en lo que ocurrió se detuvo, no tenía que preocuparse por lo que pasó. Además si seguía sintiéndose nerviosa frente a ese sujeto no llevaría a cumplir lo que le prometió a Tsunade.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, ya no era más la kunoichi débil. Se decidió a entrar de nuevo a la prisión, sabía que estaba actuando como una niña, pero ya no. Esta vez se aseguraría de sacarle algo a ese joven.

Si no le caía bien, no era su problema, pero sería cautelosa.

Bajando las escaleras, en dirección a la celda del muchacho, la pelirrosa iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

_"Vamos Sakura, de seguro será fácil, aunque ese chico no puede ser más antipático. No importa, lo hará ya sea por las buenas o… se lo sacaré de mala forma"._

-¡Hey, tú… tenemos que hablar!

Al no oír respuesta por parte de la otra persona se enfureció aún más.

_"¡¡Arrgg!! Que se piensa que es, acá me va a obedecer a mí"._

-Mira se que piensas que no soy de confianza pero… tengo un trato para proponerte.

-Prosigue. _"En verdad no sé porque le dije eso, pero es que me intriga lo que intenta decirme, tal vez me beneficie"._

-Bien. Si prometes contestar algunas de mis preguntas, aseguraré tu libertad.

-No te creo, eres muy ingenua si piensas que caeré tan fácil. Además no creo que hayas pensado bien lo que me propusiste, de seguro lo has dicho por simple desesperación.

Luego de aquella breve charla, el pelirrojo no fue consciente de que su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse y se tuvo que arrodillar por el intenso dolor de cabeza que tuvo en aquel momento, sujetándose con una de sus manos la frente y la otra aún permanecía en el suelo.

Sakura no dijo nada más, al principio pensó que era un truco para conseguir escapar de la celda, pero luego de unos minutos al ver que el muchacho seguía en ese estado no tuvo más opción que entrar.

Lo sostuvo con una de sus manos, pasándola por su cintura de él y a la vez le decía que se sostuviera de ella para que se pudiera parar.

-Aléjate… tú…

-No lo haré, así que ahora me harás caso quieras o no- sentenció la pelirrosa.

El joven no tuvo más opción ya que realmente se estaba sintiendo mal como para seguir discutiendo con esa jovencita entrometida.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo la muchacha con inseguridad al verlo.

-¿Tú qué crees? Deberías irte, no tienes porque…

Al escuchar un quejido de dolor del pelirrojo, ella no dudó que aquello no era ninguna broma, pero lo más extraño era porque le pasaba esto a él. Quien era ese sujeto, ahora la intrigaba aún más el estar con él. Debía descifrarlo de algún modo.

-Deberías descansar más, ah… tal vez sea porque no tienes suficiente chakra.

-Vete… yo… necesito que…

-Que tienes, no entiendo que es lo que te pasa- aún lo miraba preocupada.

El muchacho se sentó en la cama y su cabeza ahora estaba inclinada hacia abajo, con el peso de ambos brazos. El dolor se hacía intenso por momentos y no sabía a qué se debía, ya que nunca tuvo nada similar.

-Será mejor que te deje, de seguro es alguna broma que me has estado haciendo- la pelirrosa sabía que eso no podía ser cierto, pero ¿qué más podía hacer por él?

Cuando Sakura le dio la espalda dando unos pasos hacia la salida de la celda, unos brazos la detuvieron de repente, es que ¿aquella situación en verdad estaba pasando?

El joven Akasuna la tenía rodeándola con ambos brazos, estando el atrás suyo y con su respiración sobre su cuello, otra vez era lo mismo, solo que ahora podía decirse que el acercamiento era algo más ¿intimo?

-No te vayas… por favor- suplicó el pelirrojo en un susurro.

Esto le agarró desprevenida a Sakura haciéndo que se sonrojara, no supo qué hacer al escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios del joven, se quedó totalmente paralizada y aún siendo sostenida por sus brazos.

-D..de.. acuerdo- respondió aún nerviosa por la situación en la que se hallaba.

Los brazos del joven soltaron la fuerza y confiando en la chica el volvió a la cama a recostarse. Al sentir que ella le ponía una mano en su cabello abrió los ojos, aún sitiendo el malestar del dolor. Dio otro quejido y la kunoichi esta vez si decidió actuar.

Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo para ver que era lo que le estaba pasando, además al notar que el no decía nada se sintió con más confianza y pudo seguir analizandolo.

No encontró ninguna anomalía en el joven, y se asombró aún más cuando lo vio con la respiración pausada, al parecer su dolor se había desvanecido pero por alguna razón le preocupó. Lo cierto era que solamente lo hacía con el fin de poder obtener algo a cambio "información".

Sin embargo, al notar como aquel joven dormía pasivamente se le hacía imposible alejarse, hasta lo contempló un poco y sonrió por haber logrado que él confiara en ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta del porque de su sonrisa, la borró por completo.

_"Que rayos estoy haciendo… ¿cómo voy a sonreír? Además no tiene ningún sentido. Sí, lo que debo hacer ahora es ir a descansar un poco, de seguro el cansancio me está afectando. ¿Qué más puede hacer si no?_

Pero su intento por salir fue en vano ya que el pelirrojo se había dado la vuelta y había sujetado su brazo con el de la joven médico.

El muchacho aún no abría sus ojos, pero se podía observar que aún no se sentía tranquilo. Pero no tenía importacia para la kunoichi o eso creía ella. Aunque muy a su pesar no quería irse, por más que quisiera no lo haría ya que en estos momentos se le hacía imposible.

No tuvo más opción que acostarse a dormir ahí, con el asesino de rango S a su lado. Buscó la forma más cómoda para poder dormir, ya que no había señales por parte del chico de querer moverse para soltarla.

Suspiró una, dos veces, lo suficiente como para lograr conciliar el sueño.

Cuando ya encontró una pose para poder descansar aunque sea unas horas ya que no podía bajar la guardia, el Akatsuki se movió de nuevo obteniendo como resultado que la pelirrosa se volteara un poco de su sitio y se inclinara hacia donde estaba el.

Intentó por todos los medios disponibles mover su brazo que aún seguía el muchacho teniendo como prisionero, pero no había conseguido moverlo. La situación se hacía bastante incómoda para Sakura pero lo único que se le ocurrió realizar fue usar su fuerza para apartarlo de una vez por todas.

Cuando lo observó nuevamente no tuvo las hagallas para despertarlo, al parecer el no le haría daño, sino que se sentía asustado por lo que le pasó hace un rato.

_"¿No va hacerme daño? Como pude decir eso, es totalmente ilógico. ¿Asustado? Acaso ¿estoy teniendo compasión de el? No definitivamente el no dormir me está afectando de sobremanera que no me deja ni siquiera pensar con claridad las cosas"._

En el transcurso de la noche no hubo inconvenientes, salvo porque la pelirrosa debía estar recostada en la cama del joven pero solo un poco, el muchacho respiraba de una manera tranquila ahora, algo que ponía nerviosa a la pelirrosa. Dormir con un chico no era algo muy propio, al menos que sean pareja, y más sabiendo que el era un asesino.

Además de que ella siempre quiso a una persona en especial, aún lo seguía haciendo pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de que él la notara. Y cuando por fin le había dicho sus sentimientos, él joven la rechazó al instante y sin siquiera decirle que volvería. Ese joven por el cual la pelirrosa tenía cierto afecto era su excompañero de equipo Sasuke Uchiha. Pero al enterarse de que se había ido con Orochimaru, supo que no había posibilidad de convencerlo para que el volviera, no cuando su venganza estaba en primer lugar.

_"Sasuke-kun… espero que logres ser feliz. Naruto y yo aún tenemos fe en que vendrás"._

Sakura sabía con exactitud que alguien que buscaba venganza no iba a llegar a ser feliz, aunque a veces quería convencerse a sí misma de lo contrario. Tan solo para darse ánimos de que algún día el pelinegro volviera a la Aldea de Konoha.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el joven que dormía a su lado, el cual había comenzado a moverse.

-N-no…

La pelirrosa volteó su rostro para ver al muchacho pero le llamó la atención el hecho de que el dijera cortas palabras.

_¿Tendrá alguna pesadilla? Que tonterías estoy diciendo ese no es mi problema. Además lo tendrá bien merecido, por algo es un asesino ¿no?_

-D-deten-te, no… lo… con-se-gui-rás…

_"Eh… ahora si me dejó más confundida que antes. ¿Qué intentará decir?_

-Despierta… será mejor q.. – no logró seguir hablando ya que el pelirrojo la había tomado fuerte del brazo y trataba de moverse de manera inquieta.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?, escucha no soy tu enemigo, ahora será mejor que me sueltes sino q..

Nuevamente el muchacho no la escuchó y al sentir que ella quería moverlo para que despartara se movió de forma rápida, volteando de la cama y dejando a su supuesto enemigo debajo de el, la sostuvo de las muñecas y su respiración dejó de ser pausada. Sin embargo la pelirrosa notaba que había cierta confusión en el joven.

Como el aún no la soltaba le preocupó ese hecho y al intentar alejarlo, él la acercó más hacia su cuerpo, dejando su cabeza recostada en el hombro de la kunoichi.

-Tran-quilo… todo… estará bien- mencionó la pelirrosa al notar que el pelirrojo volvía a retomar su descanso.

_"¿Qué le habrá pasado? Eso no debería importarme pero aún así…"_

En ese momento el pelirrojo soltó el brazo de la kunoichi y se movió un poco dejando un espacio más cómodo para que la pelirrosa pudiera dormir.

Cuando la chica por fin pudo respirar y dejar de sonrojarse por su situación actual, el Akatsuki pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella y la acercó a él.

Logrando que sus cuerpos quedaran cerca nuevamente, y con la respiración del joven en su cuello, otra vez.

_"Ahora no voy a poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche, ¿cómo se le ocurre? ¿será conciente de lo que hace?¿por qué mis mejillas siguen sonrojadas? Maldición, fue una mala idea ayudarle"._

Sakura intentó por todos los medios alejarse de ese chico de cabello rojizo pero cada vez que lo hacía el parecía sujetarla más fuerte, hasta que dejó de esforzarse y de tanto cansancio que tenía sin importarle con quien estaba comenzó a cerrar sus párpados, sintiéndose relajada y tranquila.

De esta manera ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos sin saber lo que les esperaría a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Hola a todos!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Les agradezco a los que siguen el fic y me dejan su comentario:

Youweon

Tsuki-airen

Anita-asakura

Kimiyu

Nissa16

Shuly

MeguHatake

MilfeulleS

Pilpols

Ele_TheCat7

Otonashi Kyoko

Saludos, nos vemos en el próximo chapter ^^


End file.
